Did You Ever Know?
by bebopin
Summary: NaruSaku Drabble - If I could hide in the memory of you, I'd stay there for eternity.


_**Ninjas spend a lot of time focused on the future, planning it, working toward it. But at some point, you start to realize, your life is happening now. Not after the next mission. Not after you're a jounin. Right now. This is it. Blink, and you'll miss it.**_

Her hand was trembling. No, trembling wasn't the word, more like having a seizure. She only noticed this, because when she went to open the door, she couldn't, and it took her a few tries. Cursing, she was finally able to stumble blindly into the room to which she was trying to get in.

_Where am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_This looks familiar._

Grasping her senses, the young woman pinched the bridge of her nose with a painful clamp, trying to adjust her red, swollen eyes. Taking another good look around the room, she realized she was in the Hokage's office. That's right, she had been summoned here, maybe they had information.

_Information on what?_

_Naruto…_

Her peer had been missing for 3 weeks. Leaving no trace of who, or what may have him, the boy simply 'vanished' while on a mission.

"Sakura…"

Coming to attention, Sakura looked up, the simple, glassy shine of hope in her eyes while fingers laced together in anticipation.

"Is there any news on Naruto?" she asked, cutting her elder off, mid sentence.

At this, the masked man simply held up his hand, in order to silence her, and she thought she saw his lips purse through the mask that covered half of his face. Dropping her gaze a bit, Sakura bit the inside of her lip, it was only then that she realized they were dry, chapped, and painful to the touch.

"Yes Sakura…We have some information on Naruto"

Perking up a bit, she returned her gaze forward, eager to get the assignment to retrieve and rescue her best friend.

"We have received a detailed report on Naruto's whereabouts…"

Kakashi was talking with deep, slow breaths, and his words were drawn out.

_Naruto._

Suddenly, something shocked her. An electric prick, at the base of her neck, that caused her to jump forward and look back.

"Sakura, are you ok?" The Hokage had remained seated, merely leaning back in his chair, observing her through half lidded eyes.

"Yes, Im sorry, it was nothing. Ill leave immediately after the de-breifing on Naruto's whereabouts"

_Naruto_

The minute his name escaped her lips, another shock flickered at the nape of her neck, only this time, an image appeared before her.

Deep, endless, ocean blue eyes.

_"Sakura Chan, I love you"_

Lurching forward, she stumbled and cried out. A sharp, searing pain erupted in her chest, and she used the desk in front of her as a brace.

_"__I'll come back, I always do"_

Gasping for air, Sakura shifted her weight, trying to stand.

"Sakura, do you need a medic?" Came a monotone voice. The voice behind the desk. The Hokage. Tsunade.

"No, Tsnuade, Im fine" She managed to say.

_This place smells familiar._

_Where am I?_

Opening her eyes, she managed to see a few ANBU slowly backing away from her. Had they helped her up?

"Sakura, The report states that he was on the edge of the Fire Country, It seems there was a massive battle"

Another image filled her vision. An explosion. Fire. Blood. Blue.

"Yes…" she said, shutting her eyes tightly a few times, trying to adjust them. "I was briefed on my way up."

_Was I?_

This seemed to get a rise out of the Hokage, seeing as he leaned forward.

"Good, Tell me what else did the officer tell you?"

Staring at him through blank eyes, Sakura cast her glare to floor.

"Remember"

_What else?_

"A team had been sent out, to investigate…something."

Another shock sent her reeling forward

She heard laughter. His laughter.

_Naruto, your such a goofball._

"_Yeah but Im your goofball, right Sakura?"_

_Yes of course, who else would have you?_

His smile would fade, turning into a curtain of flames.

"There was a battle" she repeated "They were ambushed" Sakura could feel an involuntary lump form in her throat.

"A lot of people died. A lot of our people"

The Hokage stared at her, stoically taking in her information with a unrelenting stare.

"Go on" He said through a voice that seemed weaker than before.

She was on the floor, clutching her head because it hurt. Sakura felt like she was being struck by lightning, over and over again.

Gasping, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She was crying.

"Some of us retreated…"

"What did you do when you retreated, Sakura…" She could hear his voice, but her mind reeled and ached, screaming at her with visions.

"I saw someone wounded…"

"Who was it"

"He was so badly burned that…" Sakura felt herself gag, trying to stop her tears "He was unrecognizable"

"And what did you do with this John Doe?"

_Naruto, Speak to me, Please. Oh God. NARUTO_

"I brought him home" She shouted "I brought him home"

Clutching her head, she screamed, and everything went black.

Kakashi sat back in his chair, eyeing the trembling, semi-conscious girl in front of him. Giving a wave of his hand, the ANBU descended upon her, and helped sakura to her feet. She was wobbling, speaking non-sense. At this time, his doors opened, and the previous Hokage stepped in.

"How do you think she's doing?" The man asked the older woman before him, an eager tone to his voice.

"I think we are making progress" She sighed, looking over a few notes she carried on a clip board "She said a few…Interesting things this time, you handled it quite well, I think.

Nodding, Kakashi stood. "She'd never mentioned being briefed before, not in the times we've run this scenario before, I think it's a good sign, Tsunade"

The woman didn't smile, and he noticed she was looking older. "Its difficult to tell, its only been 6 months since the incident, she could relapse, and be back at square one next time." She said "The fact that she has blocked out so much isn't uncommon though"

Kakashi sighed "Well, Same time tomorrow then?" She gave him a curt nod, and turned to follow the ANBU out the door.

"Oh, Tsunade" he called "Im swamped with paper work today" Reaching into his drawer, he pulled our a single, yellow rose. "Could you drop this off for me?" Turning, she smiled softly and nodded "A rose everyday, You know, some of the villages think you are going soft" Chuckling, the Hokage merely laughed. "Just keeping a promise"

With that, he was left alone in his office, glaring unhappily at the stack of papers on his desk.

"_Kakashi…"_

"_Yes, Sakura…"_

"_Naruto's Dead isn't he"_

"_Yes, Sakura…"_

"_And I can't leave this hospital to see him…"_

"_That's right"_

"_Would you do me a favor…Could you give this to him. I told him once, that his smile reminds me of a yellow rose. I'd give him one everyday if I could"_

"_Of course sakura, Ill make sure he gets it"_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise"_

"_Kakashi…"_

"_Yes, Sakura…"_

"_Naruto's Dead isn't he"_

"_Yes, Sakura…"_

_**Did you say it? 'I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life' Did you say it? Make a plan. Set a goal. Work towards it, but every now and then, look around; drink it in because this is it, and it might be all gone tomorrow.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well, This is something I got up, and wrote at around 3am. Guh, I dont know about this, but I do however think that, even if I don't like this story, that it should stand alone, and won't go in my drabble section.**_

_**Any thoughts? Then give me an RxR  
**_


End file.
